League of legends lemon: Riven x Zyra!
by LoveDemLemons
Summary: Troubled by her dark past, Riven seeks help from the bottom of a bottle. Contains Yuri. (Riven x Zyra)


Hey guys, I'm back with another fic! :D Thank you all for waiting, I haven't had time to write. Like, at all. (College sucks ass). Anyways here's a new lemon, and remember not to Judge to hard ok? Inglis is not my first language :D

ENJOY!

Xxx

Riven took another swig of whisky as the voices of her fallen soldiers rang threw her mind, like a ghost who was trapped in the hell hole we call earth.

"Help.. Commander, help!"

"Please, the poison, it's burning my flesh!"

"Aggghhh!"

Sighing heavily she took another swig. The bar she was at was a rundown shack, where most people ventured to have a few drinks to suppress their sorrows.

Looking around the bar, she noticed there was paint chipping off the walls, and most of the tables paint was colorless from age.

"Heh.. Those tables are gray.. Just like my soul." She murmured to herself.

Looking back to the bar she yelled:

"Hey, think I can get another round graggy!?"

"Sure thing!" Came Gragus's reply. "You've been here for a while, so this ones on the house!"

Smiling one of her rare little smiles she kindly thanked him. After she was done, she got up to leave the bar.

"Wow, I'm so drunk I can barley walk hehe.." She giggled.

As she walked out of the bars front door, she began the trek to her home that was in the middle of the woods. She liked to live in secluded places just because there weren't many people that went out in the woods. It was a dangerous place, many didn't have the heart to live out there. Only the strong survived in the woods.

As she travelled down the path that led to her house, she noticed a very beautiful flower on the side of the road. The hardened warrior also had a soft side, so she strayed off the path a little to pick the strange but beautiful flower.

"Wha.. What the hell? Is this thing moving away from me?"

The flower moved further and further every time she tried to grab it, luring her deeper into the woods. After a while she burst into a clearing where there seemed to be nothing around. In the very middle was flower she had been chasing.

Walking too the flower she finally picked it.

"Gotcha, you little tricky shit!" She yelled with a victorious gleam in her eyes.

But as soon as she was going to get back on the path, the ground opened up and she swallowed into the ground, blacking out finally from the alcohol.

...

"Whe-... Where am I?" Riven awoke with a slight headache and took a look around.

It was a room, no, more of a cavern filled with all sorts of vegetation. The walls were covers in leaves giving it an almost unearthly look. In the middle of the room was a throne of plants, and sitting on the throne was no other than Zyra.

"Well well, hello Riven.." She said in a slightly mischievous/suductive tone.

"Finally awoken, have we?"

Zyra let out an unearthly laugh that seemed to reverberate off the walls.

Riven quickly stood up, ignoring the slight drunkiness that still remained.

"What do you want with me Zyra! Get me the hell out of this cave thing NOW!" Riven said with narrowed eyes. Her aura was radiating pure anger, the likes of which would make any hardened war veteran cringe.

But Zyra just laughed her sly, evil laugh.

Zyra stood up and started strutting towards riven with a suductive look on her face. Her well endowed chest was only slightly covered with leaves which were barley covering her nipples. Her breasts jiggling with each step, her hips swaying with sexual movements she reached Riven, and got face to face with her, lips only centimeters away.

"You see riven.." Zyra started in a subductive whisper. Leaning in to Rivens ear she Said:

"It's mating season, and I've had no one to mate with. I've been down her all.. By .. My... Self.." She said while slowly running her hand down Rivens body.

Riven shuttered at Zyras touch and her breath on her neck.

"Uh- uhh Zyra .. Please stop.. I don't go that way.."

Riven tried to resist but Zyra had injected her with an aphrodisiac earlier when she was sleeping, making her very horny.

"Now now dear.. Let me take care of you."

With an excited grin on her face, Zyra laid riven down, and had all her clothes off in an instant, thanks other plants.

After riven was fully in the nude, Zyra had her plant children bind her to the floor, spread eagle style, so everything was viewed before Zyra.

"My my riven, what a beautiful body you have dear. Due to training so much no doubt about that. And you're breasts.. Oh my.. You're nipples are already hardening dear." Zyra said with an immense smile that only meant trouble.

"Zyra.. Please.. I beg you, st-stop.." Riven weakly resisted.

"I'm only getting started dear."

With a smile that would rival anyone's, she slowly started kissing Rivens body, slowly making her way down to her utmost personal region.

When Zyra finally got there, riven was moaning like a hooker, and was as wet as can be.

Finally giving in riven said:

"Zyra, st-stop teasing me.. Pl-ease.. Lick my pussy!" She said with bright red cheeks.

"Hahah, very well my dear.."

Zyra slowly started tracing Rivens moist swollen lips with her tongue.

"ZYRA... YES!"

She started slowly sticking her fingers in Rivens pussy, one at a time, all the while licking her engorged clit.

"FASTER! Faster faster faster faster!" Riven screamed in pure lust.

"Oh fuck Zyra! You're going to make me cum!"

Zyra licking up every juice that came out of Rivens Pussy yelled:

"Cum, my sex slave! Squirt in my mouth!"

"FUCK IM CUMINGGG!"

With a very intense moan, Rivens body started to arch and shake, all the while squirting all over Zyras face and fingers.

Zyra did her best to drink all that came out of her and surprising herself drank every drop.

Finally her organism subsiding, Riven returned to reality, slightly calmed now that she got off.

"Ca-Can I go now Zyra..?"

"You think I'm done with you, fool? I haven't even gotten off yet!" Zyra said with a merciless laugh.

Getting up she stood over Rivens face and exposed her pussy. Her folds were glistening, just waiting to be soaked up.

"You're going to eat my pussy.. And like it!" She yelled.

Swiftly with one move she sat on Rivens face, splitting her lips on Rivens nose, and riding back and forth.

With her head thrown back, she screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh Yesss! Ohhhh God yes!"

Riven tried to stop her, but she was still bound to the ground by Zyras children.

"I think we should spice things up, no?" Zyra said with an arched eyebrow and a smile.

Using her powers, she brought roots out of the ground and placed them at the entrance of Rivens push and tight ass.

"You're going to get both holes fucked by my children, and there's not a thing you can do about it."

Squealing and trying to break free, the plants entered riven through Both holes and fucked her like no man could.

Her muffled moans turned Zyra on even more, the vibrations tickling her sensitive clit.

"Ohh yeah.. This is what I've been waiting for.. YES!"

"Hmm.. I think I should join in on the fun to.."

Once again using her powers, she raised a 9/inch root from the ground and placed the tip at her backdoor, all the while still vigorously rubbing her pussy on Rivens face, nose, and tongue.

" You're going to watch my child fuck me in my ass, until I cum in your mouth got it?"

With a muffled cry riven shook her head vigorously wanting to taste Zyras cum.

"Fuck me, my child."

As soon as she said this the root entered her tight ass, making Zyra almost instantly cum.

"Ohh fuckk, riven this feels sooo good!"

Riven agreed through moans as the roots were still fucking both of her holes as well.

Panting slightly Zyra said,

"Are ..*pant* .. You ready..*pant* .. To drown in my cum riven..?"

Riven moaned a yes, and Zyra screamed her ecstasy out loud.

"Ohh riven I'm going to squirt!"

"Ahh, get ready!"

Zyra now rubbed her pussy as fast as she could on Rivens mouth.

She had her mouth open to receive every last drop of Zyras cum.

" YESSSS!"

As Zyra started squirting, riven opened her mouth wider to catch it all.

The Zyras liquids were shooting down her throat and it tasted like heaven.

At the same time, riven also started cumming because the plants remorseless pounding of both her holes. Both of them screamed In Union, juices hounding everywhere,

"Ahhhh!"

"Mmmmphh!" Can Rivens muffled reply.

After Zyra stopped squirting her body was hit within immense exhaustion, as was Rivens.

Both Slowly falling asleep, Zyras pussy leaking juices in Rivens mouth, all the while riven was sleeping pleasantly.

XXX

Well? TELL ME HOW I DID! the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write a new fic ;) Please guys, don't forget to follow me as an author! Constructive criticism welcomed! :D

Ja Ne!


End file.
